


Vow of Fealty, Duty, and Honor

by rainingWolf



Series: Kuroweek 2k17 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Pining, Plot Twists, Romance, Suspense, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf
Summary: The princess knelt and almost sank into the floor at the man before her. She looked up and Shiro's vision was suddenly filled with starlight...This… this was the moment they've both been living for and it'd be a shame if he missed it because of something like sentimentality./ For #kuroweek2k17. Day 2- Identity/Memory.





	Vow of Fealty, Duty, and Honor

Slight inspiration from my friend,  **sleapyGazelle** , who wrote a story called Solace which revolves around a princess/bodyguard AU.

For #kuroweek2k17- Day 2: Identity/Memory

* * *

The princess knelt and almost sank into the floor at the man before her. She looked up and Shiro's vision was suddenly filled with starlight; it blinded him but he couldn't afford to look away or blink in case he missed the most important moment in both their lives. This… this was the moment they've both been living for and it'd be a shame if he missed it because of something like sentimentality.

The princess rose and took the man's hand, kissed him on the cheek. Moonlight lit her face and Shiro was drawn to the shape of her lips and the way they opened as Allura said her vows of fealty and honor and duty.

Her head dipped down once and through the veil, Shiro could see those familiar purple eyes close for a second…

And suddenly they were both young again, in the royal gardens, her eyes closed, an elegant regal figure he could never reach except for that moment when he kissed her eyelids and breathed in the scent of a flower he would have never grown up with if he hadn't met the King.

But the image was gone and Shiro could only look as Allura walked away from him with a man that would make her happy in a way he never could.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Super short for today since I'll be going out to watch Wonder Woman with friends even though there's a severe thunderstorm alert in my area.
> 
> \- The concept for this story is a slightly different version of my friend's piece since the prompt words for today's kuroweek were: identity/memory. I hope this small snippet was able to convey the two words to you.
> 
> \- Reviews are much appreciated even if it's just you telling me that you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
